English Summer Rain
by J. Marguerite
Summary: A small SBRL fic, set in their school days. During a summer storm, Sirius and Remus argue about the latter's lycanthropy. Named after the Placebo song.


A/N: Recently I've been growing fond of Harry Potter and the Fanfiction/Fanart that goes with once again. I had actually gone off of it for about a year, a year and a half maybe, and I previously stated, I've grown fond of it.

Anyway, I've wanted to write a Sirius/Remus fic [my favourite couple] because of this, and so, after browsing through some fanfiction, I came up with this idea. Just a short one-shot, because I'm focussing most of my energy onto my Invader Zim/JTHM fic, and school is back again.

And I have a headache.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters depicted in it. All characters, places, etc belong to J.K. Rowling and the such.

Warning: All crappiness is intentional. Sometimes it's not. 

Info: As previously stated I love Sirius/Remus ships. I don't know why, but I just do. 

Anyway, I think Sirius, as much as he cares about Remus, would probably take the latter mentioned boys lyncanthropy in a more light-hearted manner than that of James or Peter, particularly Remus. I'm cold. Anyway [love that word], I personally think Remus would be quite offended by his joking nature at times, and as we all know, Remus usually lets things slide. But what if he didn't?

I'm still cold. And my head still hurts.

*

The taste of summer was just around the bend, and the seasonal holidays were due to start within a week. The weekend had arrived after a dragging week of unseasonable warmth, and sleeves of robes were rolled up to the elbow, most students deciding not to don their socks in the morning, which caused many a painful blister. Usually the teachers would scold their students due to their lack of following the dress code, but they, too, were seen fanning themselves in and out of class time. 

Many, if not all, the students were looking forward to the weekend. Not only because it meant only one more week of school and finished exams, but it meant that could spend the day by the lake. Not that they were allowed to swim in it- that rule the staff still enforced- but the students just wished to dip their toes into its cool water and let the feeling run up their spine. Yet, following the unseasonable, a storm had crossed the Hogwarts school skies and run had pelted down upon the old castle. Most of the student body had rushed outside for the first ten minutes, dancing in the run and letting the pelting drops fall across their skin. Yet after that time, most of them began to grow a chill, and within a few minutes they had all rushed inside to dry and warm back up. It was nice while it lasted, however.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, only a few students mingled about, most of them drying themselves by the warmth of the fire. Four boys, surprisingly dry, sat by the said fire, chuckling loudly at a joke that had been told. They sat about in the luxurious sofas and cushioned seats that donned the room, one or two of said seats most likely moved across from another side of the room. The boys quieted down so enough, and as last of the students left the room that weren't obviously in their group, the bespectacled, sixth-year James Potter cracked his knuckles casually, and laid back in the sofa chair he shared with his best friend, Sirius Black.

'So,' he started, running his hand through his hair, 'What have you guys got planned for the holidays?'

'Mum wants to go down to Wales to see her sister.' Peter Pettigrew replied, with a long sigh. 'Dad isn't to keen on the idea… Neither am I, actually. She's got a huge dog that refuses to stop chasing me whenever I set foot in her door.'

James chuckled, as did Sirius and Remus. Peter, seeming a bit hurt at first, saw the funny side of it, and let out a laugh of his own.

'Come to think of it, my Mum wants to dash down to Wales sometime these holidays.' Remus spoke up, quieter than James and Peter. 'This man there claims to have cured… you know… _it_.'

"It" being his lycanthropy. The boys gazed at him, a sudden serious mood falling over them. Remus, not very fond of their stares, shifted uncomfortably in his seat, occasionally darting a look up at them with his amber eyes.

Sirius finally broke the silence, and tucked his feet under him, a few flakes of soil falling off his shoes and onto James. The taller male cursed at his friend for getting dirt on him, yet Sirius ignored him.

'Do you believe what the man says?' he asked, pulling his long, somewhat scruffy hair up tighter into his hair-tie.

Remus shook his head before replying. 'Not the least. But Mum wants to have a look all the same. She says that I would never know unless I have a try. It didn't work last time, and I doubt it will this time.'

Sirius gave a shrug, and leant back in his seat. 'Ah, well, Moony. We wouldn't want to lose you too soon.'

The werewolf raised a brow, and gave Sirius a side-ways glance. 'And what does that mean?'

'Well,' Sirius continued, gesturing vaguely with his hand. 'James, Peter and I- well, we've tried so hard to get where we are just to give you a little bit of help. Keep you company when you're on your own, get it? And you can't say we haven't had fun. And if this guy claims to have a cure… well, that'd put a halt on our parade.'

James gave a chuckle from beside him, and Sirius turned to him and gave a nod, his lips spread wide in a small. Peter just gave a shrug, while Remus seemed a little thoughtful on the manner. After a few moments, Remus shook his head.

'Padfoot, I'm not saying I don't love what you- all three of you- have done for me. And although I honestly doubt this guy down in Wales has anything to even alleviate some of the pain of being… what I am, but I would love to no longer have to suffer once a month.'

Sirius gave a heart chortle. 'You sound like you're a woman with bad menstrual pain.'

Annoyed, the tawny-haired boy frowned, and glared wordlessly. Sirius stared back at him, an amused smile on his lips. 'Well you _do_!' he insisted. James gave his friend's leg a pat.

'Come on, Padfoot, don't get Remus or riled up.' Sirius just huffed, and flopped back in his seat.

'_Fine_. I was only having a joke.'

Fairly content with James's defense on his behalf, Remus gave a small nod, and folded his hands in his lap. Looking for something to pass the time, he traced a thread on his slacks, rather liking the silence that had followed the small debate, the rain still patting relentlessly on the windowpane. The boy was about to ask what everyone thought they would get on their exams, when Sirius spoke up again, sounding more than a little peeved off.

'When's the next full moon?' Remus lifted his head, irritation growing inside of him.

'If you _must_ know, two weeks.' He replied curtly. Sirius sat up abruptly, throwing James off guard.

'If I _must_ know? I was just asking, if _you_ must know. Asking a simple question, and you jump down my throat!'

Remus leapt to his feet, not even bothering to bite his tongue. He knew he would probably feel guilty later for getting so flustered, yet for the time being he was not about to let Sirius make fun of his condition.

'I don't think so, Sirius! I'm not like I am just to let you go and have a jolly good time!'

Peter and James watched silently as Sirius leapt up to his own feet, and let out an angry snarl. 'I never said that!'

'You didn't have to! Every time you ask about the next full moon or something along those lines, I know you're planning our next trip. And I'm sick of it!' To emphasize his point, Remus poked his friend roughly in the chest. Stamping his heel on the carpeted floor and stormed to the hole in the wall, pushing the back of the portrait of the Fat Lady so he could get out. Sirius spun around.

'Where are you going?' he cried.

'Out!' Remus replied without hesitation.

'When will you be back?' Sirius asked again, still angry.

'When I goddamn feel like it!' Remus replied stiffly, and crawled through the hole in the wall. Sirius flopped down angrily back next to Sirius, and crossed his arms over his chest. James just clucked his tongue and sniggered slightly.

'Anyone would think you two are an old married couple.' He muttered quietly. Sirius heard him however, and spun his head around, and jumped to his feet again.

'I beg your pardon?' James turned to look up at his friend, and just grinned. He shook his head slightly, and leant back, before realising Sirius wanted a response.

'What I meant, Sirius, is that you two bicker so much without noticing it. It's like either one of you has something to prove.'

'Something to prove?' The smaller boy repeated, his pale eyes wide. 'What the heck have I got to prove? All I did was make a joke and he got all… all pissed off!' 

James just sighed, and leant forward, elbows on his knees. 'No, it wasn't just then. I meant all the time.'

'Moony and I don't fight all the time' Sirius sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Well, when you do, then. And, yeah, I know you two get on great most of the time. But when you argue- well, you notice, don't you Wormtail?'

Peter, surprised he had been addressed, turned to James, nodded feverishly, and looked up at Sirius. 'I've gotta say, Sirius, James is right. You can be as bad as James and Evans.'

'Oh, I'm not _that _bad!' Sirius said shortly. 

'What, so you're admitting it?' James asked.

'I'm not admitting anything!' Sirius shot back, quickly.

James just raised a brow, and replied coolly 'I meant that when you and Remus argue, one of you always seems to have something to prove.'

Sirius's back straightened ever so slightly, his chin tilted upward. 'Oh… I know. That's what I meant, too.' There was a pause, and Sirius spun on his heel, heading towards the hole in wall. 'You know, I have nothing to prove here. I'll be back later.' 

James just shrugged. 'Whatever you say, Padfoot.'

Sirius snorted, and exited the common room swiftly. James just turned to Peter, shrugged once again, and shook his head.

*

Sirius stormed angrily through the Hgowarts castle. Very few students were about the corridors, the wet weather having brought quite a cold feeling to the air. Not enough so that one had to wrap themselves up with sweaters, but enough so that most people had sense to hang around fires. Sirius, however, kept storming down the corridors, trying to clear his head.

James had been right- Sirius did have something to prove when he argued with Remus. For a little over a year he had been developing a small crush towards the werewolf. And Sirius had been right when he had said he wasn't as bad as James was with Lily- Sirius wasn't lovesick, he was more of a love _fool_. He could never play his cards right when he had his eye on someone. Not that he usually did, but being as Remus was one of his close friends… well, being infatuated on him was a little bit difficult. Arguing with the boy was just a way to talk to him more.

Sighing loudly, the male turned a corner, and paused as he realised he was getting wet with rain. Looking over to his side, he realised he was nearly outside, and he wondered how long he had been walking for. He was about to turn back- maybe steal a few muffins from the kitchens- when he spotted a lone figure standing in the middle of the pouring rain, their hands in the pockets. Looking about, curious, Sirius walked to the edge of the pavement so he was still moderately dry, and let out a loud yell.

'It's raining, you know!' 

The figure turned to Sirius, and his heart nearly dropped. Moony stared back at him, obviously still in a bad mood.

'I got a vague idea of that.' Remus called back, his voice sharp. Sighing, Sirius raced onto the grass, and slowed his pace as he neared his friend. Remus let out a sigh, and turned away, heading towards the lake. Sirius followed, incessantly. 

'Remus, come back inside.'

The werewolf spun about, his eyes narrowed into amber slits. 'Why don't you? You're already wet as it is, and I'm sure some of your fangirls will be more than happy to dry you off!'

'No shit.' Sirius mumbled, rolling his eyes. Remus just groaned. Catching it, Sirius let out a cry. 'No no no, I meant the wet thing, I know I'm wet. And you're soaked to the bone.'

Refusing to talk, Remus stormed towards the lake, his hands curled into fists. 'Just go away, Sirius, I'm not in the mood to talk.'

Sirius sighed, and ran a hand through his dripping-wet ponytail. 'Remus, you know I never meant anything but good will when I took part in becoming an Animagus!' 

Remus just let out a sigh, and kept his eyes on the lake, the rain still pouring steadily. Placing a hand on Remus's shoulder, Sirius gave a pathetic moan, and gave a tiny whisper.

'You know I only wanted to look after you when James, Peter and I made the decision to go and help you the best we could, right?'

Remus hung his head, and closed his eyes. Sirius dropped his hand, and placed them in his pockets. A moment later, Remus glanced back up. 'Then why do you go and make a joke out of it these days?'

Sirius let out a groan, and shook his head. 'Remus, I'm trying to ask for forgiveness and… Fuck, why do I even bother these days? I try to make it a joke so it's easier for you, okay?'

Remus rolled his eyes, and glared towards the lake. 'Pig's bum. It's only a joke for you.'

Sirius stamped his foot uselessly and turned to the lake, as if it would solve everything. 'Why do I even try? You're usually so forgiving, but… Merlin.'

The tawny-haired boy glanced towards black-haired one. 'Yeah, well, you wouldn't understand would you? Your world revolves around girls, pranks, eating and just pretending as if you rule the school. Your world isn't a risk and filled with lies.'

'My ass is on the line every month just so you suffering eased ever so slightly! If anyone ever found out… God, I would be thrown into Azkaban along with James and Peter.' Sirius frowned, his clothes sticking to his skin. 'And you know what? My world is a risk and filled with lies. Sure, it may not be as big as yours, but I take risks for you. I lie for you. Don't you get that? Don't you get what I try to do for you? You are one of my best friends, Remus, and you have been since our first year here together. Why do you think I'm still out here? If I didn't give a shit, if your lycanthropy was such a joke, I would still be upstairs with James and Peter and, yes, my world would revolve around girls and pranks and eating and just pretending as if I rule the school. But it doesn't, and that's why I'm standing in the rain and most likely going to get very ill… And… Oh, fuck it!' Sirius grabbed the other boy by the collar and spun him around. Before Remus could utter a word, Sirius grabbed him by his cheeks, and pulled him into a hard kiss. It took the werewolf a moment to respond, but when he did it was rather shy, and eventually Sirius softened the kiss, letting his hands fall down to the other males shoulders. The kiss ended slowly, both of them looking a little embarrassed.

After a minute or two, Remus cleared his throat, and nodded towards the castle. 'You're wet. Maybe we should head inside before we get ill.'

Sirius nodded, and the two turned and headed up to the Hogwarts castle, chatting idly about what they had planned for the summer holidays. As they entered, the rain outside eased, and stopped slowly. The sun came out from its hiding place from behind the clouds, and shone down, as it had done before the storm, brighter than before.

*

A/N: Yay, fun fun. Please review intelligently- I am sick of 'OMG I luv dis plz cont!'

If I say I'm going to continue I will. If I don't, I'm most likely not.

I like cherry pie.


End file.
